Aya Valentine
Aya Valentine is a vampire (draculina). Appearance Aya average in height, only being five feet tall and perhaps an inch or two taller if heels pemitting. She is not very heavy either, coming to weigh about 140 lbs. Caucasion by desecent, she is considerably pale both in part to natural pallour before vampirism and the change of complexion after death. Her figure is average, though due to prolonged wearing of a corset, she has a slight deformation on her body that can is only visible when in tighter clothing. History 'Pre-Breach' 'Year One (2010)' 'Year Two (2011)' 'Year Three (2012)' 'Year Four (2013)' Needless to say, this year has not been the most favourable year for Aya thus far. She is the propitor of her own boutique dubbed 'The Victorian Lily' Personality Aya is a woman of values lodged with a foot in two vastly siffering eras. The product of Victorian standards puts forth an aloof and colder front as opposed to teh open warmness given with modern day people. While being quite cold and distant towards those she does not know, she has a warm heart once it has been reached. Abilities Strengths - Being a vampire, Aya's litteral strength is well...Strength. She can lift thing sfar heavier than she, run faster and do feats that mere mortals would gawk at. Weaknesses - The most obvious of Aya's weaknesses lie with the natural defiecnies of her species being that of a vampire. But aside from the deterrence of the sun, silver and various holy artifacts it is parts of her being that can do more harm that her given abilities. Her coldness and tendancity to hold people at arms length often alienates , causing a jilted and icy point of view. Another weakness that seems to arise more often is her temper. Try as she might to subdue it, it eventually will rise to the top and will sound off with trying to tear the offender down with words and possibly actions. Relationships 'Family ' Gregory Valentine - Father (Deceased) Clara Smith - Mother (Deceased) Nym - Son Found as a egg in the sanctuary as hatched by the combined efforts of Zurg, Kev and Aya, was hatched into a healthly and very timid little digimon. It didn't take long for the critter to grow or to be taken in by the vampiress. 'Friends' Sonia Montiago - Tally Stevens - Kev Mak Tarr - Jo Pistonne - Zurg - 'Love Interest(s)' None. Quotes Aya: I'll never let go! she and Kev both go down the throat of a gigantic sea monster --- Trivia *Wholly unoticed due to the way she dressed, if one were to look closer enough while Aya was in a bathing suit they would notice how oddly her waist is. This was brought on by the use of the corest during her human days, as was the fashion. *Aya's scar was a result of a faultly cello string snaping and slicing her face. Luckily enough the eye was not damaged but there was noticable scaring. *Despite being quite old, Aya never learned to drive a automobile. *On August 1st, 2013, Aya will have been a resident of Portal Breach for 4 years. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters